Pet Shop Romance
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Mr. Takarai goes to get his son Hyde a pet from a pet shop in china town. Little does he know what he's bringing home is exactly what Hyde needs to get over his grief. PSOH/j-rock crossover. Gakuhai sucky summary/title, currently working on a better one.


Title: Pet Shop Romance  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Boys kissing, sad attempt at a bad death-causing accident, and a little Kyo bashing (I don't know why I did this, but he just fit the role in my eyes XD I absolutely love him though! Don't get me wrong!)  
Pairing(s): Gackt(Satoru)/Hyde(main), D/Leon, implied Sakura/Tetsuya,  
Summary: Mr. Takarai goes to get his son Hyde a pet from a pet shop in china town. Little does he know what he's bringing home is exactly what Hyde needs to get over his grief. PSOH/j-rock crossover. Gakuhai sucky summary/title, currently working on a better one.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; I was watching Pet Shop of Horror a while back, and thought of this story, I just couldn't finish it. I hope you guys like it :3  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

"I am Count D. Welcome to my pet shop. In here we have many animals from common things like cats and dogs, to animals that barely slide past the C.I.T.E.S. list. What can I do for you?" A seemingly young man asked as an older man entered the shop.

"Yes, I'm looking for a pet for my son. He's rather quiet and doens't like to go out much. It needs to be something that can take care of itself." The man said.

"I see. May I ask the name of the young man?" D asked.

"Hideto Takarai."

"Alright. I'll be right back.I think I know the perfect animal for him." D said disappearing behind some curtains.

Within minutes he returned holding a small kitten.

"This is Satoru. He is a male calico kitten. A very rare find don't you agree?" D asked quietly.

"Um...yes...but...doesn't a kitten require a lot of work?" Mr. Takarai asked.

"Not this little one. He is very indipendent and knows how to use the litterbox already." D explained. Mr. Takarai brightened and he smiled.

"Alright. Shall we get down to the contract?" D asked.

"Yes of course." Mr. Takarai answered.

Mr. Takarai signed the contract and paid for the kitten and all the supplies before heading home.

"Hyde! Come here for a second." He called. A young man walked in to the room, a bored look upon his face that bore burn scars on one side.

"Yes father?" Hyde asked.

"I got you something today. I know you don't mind cats and you would prefer them to dogs so...I got you a kitten." Mr. Takarai said quietly. Hyde's eyes lit up and he gently took the cage Satoru was in.

"Thank-you." He said quickly before disappearing down the hall once more.

"I wonder if this is truly what he needs." Mr. Takarai mumbled.

* * *

"Well little one, this is my room. This is where you'll be staying. I do hope you'll like it here." Hyde said quietly. Looking up when he sensed the presence of someone at his door he sighed.

"What is it Tetsuya?" He asked. A young man opened the door and smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I just did. What do you need?" Hyde asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go hang out with us. You haven't been out in a while." Tetsuya said quietly.

"Not interested." Hyde said quickly. He looked back to the cage on his bed and started to open it.

"What's in there?" Tetsuya asked.

"My father bought me a pet. I was just getting ready to look at it." Hyde answered.

"I see. Can I look too?" Tetsuya asked a teasing note in his voice.

"Sure." Hyde answered. He slowly opened the cage door and looked inside where to one corner was a small kitten cowering.

"Come here little one. I won't hurt you." Hyde coaxed soothingly.

Slowly the small kitten began to inch forward.

"I wonder if it's been abused. It sure acts like it doesn't it." Tetsuya said quietly. Hyde nodded slowly.

"He really does you're right." Hyde agreed. Slowly Satoru walked into the light of the room, inching his way out of the cage.

"Hello there little one." Hyde said quietly. The kitten made its way slowly over to him and nuzzled his hand, purring loudly.

"That's a calico. It's not a boy Hyde." Tetsuya stated.

"Why do you say that?" Hyde asked, still stroking the kitten's fur.

"Calico cats are very rarely male." Tetsuya explained.

"Well, this one is." Hyde stated, rolling the kitten over, to prove his point.

Tetsuya shrugged.

"Alright, I stand corrected. You have a very rare animal there."

Hyde smiled softly, looking at the adorable kitten who was now rolling around on his back, batting at his new owners fingers.

"Well, what's his name?" Tetsuya asked.

"Um..." Hyde thought for a second, suddenly he heard a small voice tell him 'Satoru'.

"Erm, his name's Satoru." He said looking at the kitten, who was now staring back at him, bright bleu eyes shining.

"Satoru huh? Well okay. Anyway, I need to go. Sakura and Yukie are probably waiting for me." Tetsuya said standing up.

On his way out the door he stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Hyde, you really need to get out more. It's not good to lock yourself up due to grief."

"Shut up Tetsuya. I don't want to talk about it." Hyde snapped, glaring at his friend, caramel eyes flashing dangerously.

Looking back to the kitten he sighed, petting it gently.

Days past, Hyde began to fall in love with the kitten, it was always playful, and loving, just when Hyde needed it to be, and it was quiet and cuddling, when he needed as well.

"You're so different from any pet I've ever had before. You seem to understand what I'm feeling, and know how to deal with it." Hyde said with a smile, crawling into bed, Satoru curled up on his pillow.

Closing his eyes he began to fall asleep, not noticing the bright bleu eyes watching him.

* * *

Waking the next morning, the first thing he spotted was bleu eyes staring at him, but unlike every other morning, these eyes, were attached to the face of a teenaged boy.

With a shriek Hyde sat up, eyes never leaving the boy beside him.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked, eyes extremely wide.

"I am Satoru. The kitten you received."

Hyde gaped, mouth opening and closing like fish, before a thought crossed his mind.

"The voice I heard that day, telling me your name, it was you, wasn't it?"

The boy nodded and stood, stretching.

When Satoru stood Hyde took the opportunity to study him. He had deep black hair, bright bleu eyes, and black cat ears adorned the top of his head. He wore a bleu shirt trimmed in gold left open, revealing his chest and tight black pants with no shoes, when he turned Hyde took notice of a slim black tail.

"But…wait, how are YOU the kitten? You're human."

"No, I'm not. I'm the kitten, I promise you. I'll prove it." With that said, suddenly where he had just been standing, was his tiny kitten.

Gasping he realized the teen was honestly telling him the truth.

* * *

More and more time past, and Hyde began to venture outside the house again, much to his friends delight. What they weren't happy about however, was wherever he went, Satoru went as well, never leaving his side.

Eventually, Hyde's 'friends' grew weary of the new addition to their group, and confronted Hyde about him.

"Okay, what is going on? Who is he? Where did he come from?" Tetsuya asked.

"His name is Satoru, you know that. He's my friend and I care about him. He just kinda…showed up one day...and he hangs around a lot." Hyde explained.

"Just what exactly do you feel for him?" Sakura asked.

Hyde's eyes widened in shock of what his friend was insinuating.

"Wh-what do you mean Sakura?" He asked, eyes still wide.

"Hyde, what do you feel for him?" Sakura asked.

"I…I don't know. I feel so comfortable around him…I feel like I can tell him anything and he won't judge me for it. I just really like him." Hyde explained, his voice soft.

Tetsuya sighed, knowing how Hyde was feeling.

"It's called love you dolt. You're in love with him." He said with a soft smile.

"But, how can I love him, when I've only met him nearly 6 months ago?" Hyde asked, true confusion painted across his face. At that moment Satoru entered the room, holding four plates of food.

"Am I interrupting anything?' He asked, seeing the serious expressions on his friends faces.

"No, it's good." Sakura answered.

Satoru set the plates down in front of each man, before settling down beside Hyde and beginning to tuck into his own food, a tuna sandwich.

"Satoru, you sure like tuna." Tetsuya commented.

"He's right, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything different." Sakura finished.

Hyde and Satoru shared a look before beginning to laugh, confusing their two friends.

"Yes well, it's a normal lunch for me. I eat other things for other meals, but tuna is just my idea of lunch." He explained with a smile.

"Oh, that makes sense I suppose." Tetsuya said, biting into his own food, a breaded chicken breast sandwich.

"You really are an amazing cook Satoru." Sakura commented, eating his own chicken sandwich.

"Thank-you very much." Satoru said blushing.

Without thinking, Hyde leaned his back up against Satoru's side, causing his two friends to share a look.

"Satoru, what do you think about Hyde?" Sakura asked, absolutely randomly.

"Eh? I think he's quite wonderful. He's always nothing but sweet to me, and I really enjoy him." Satoru said without thought. Hyde blushed at his admissions, before sighing sadly.

"Hyde? Are you alright?" Tetsuya asked, he could see the sadness that washed upon his friend's face, clearly visible.

"I'm…alright." Hyde confirmed. Tetsuya could see the emotions filtering across his face, falling finally on simple sheer, sadness.

"Sakura, let's get going. I think Hyde isn't feeling really well. He looks like he needs rest."

Sakura nodded, knowing the signs of his friends sadness and depression seeping back through into his everyday life. Standing up the two excused themselves, taking their plates to the kitchen they bade Hyde's father good bye and left.

* * *

As time passed, Satoru began to notice the depression Hyde began to steadily fall into. Worried, he confronted his friend.

"Hyde, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean Satoru?" Hyde asked.

"I mean, you seem so sad lately. And I want to know why." Satoru said softly.

Hyde looked away, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry to make you worry. My mom…died it'll be a year ago in a few days. Shortly before I got you actually. My mom died, and my long-time boyfriend Kyo, suddenly left me." Hyde explained.

"How…how did she die?" Satoru asked, trying not to pry.

"She died in a car accident. We were walking across the street, the cross-walk was green, and we walked into the road. A car came out of nowhere, and mom jumped in the way…she took most of the glass from the windshield when it shattered on impact with the other car along with mom…and I was rammed into the metal pole the lights are attached to. When I looked up, I could only see through one eye, I saw my mom, crumpled on the ground, and the car, leaking fluid at an alarming rate, due to the other car that hit it. I…I ran to my mom, and started to pull her out of the road, but then it happened. The car that had hit my mother and I, exploded. That's when I got these." He said tears streaming down his face, as he motioned to the burn scars that marred one side of his face.

Satoru's eyes widened, and he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Hyde, pulling him close.

"I think that's why Kyo left."

"What? Why did he leave?" Satoru said, completely confused.

"Because of the burns. He saw me after the accident, and told me that first time, that we were done. I had just lost the sun in my life, my mother, and then my boyfriend takes one look at me, and says, we're over. I just fell apart almost literally. It was two months later when my father brought you home." Hyde explained softly, tears still flowing.

Satoru knew no words could compensate for the loss he sensed Hyde was feeling, so he stayed quiet, simply choosing to hold his companion close.

"I wish I could help you somehow."

"You are. You're here. You've helped me get through this. I'm going outside, I'm associating with my friends again, I…I even spoke of the accident. That's more than enough for me." Hyde said quietly, burying his face in Satoru's chest.

Without thinking Satoru hooked his fingers under Hyde's chin, raising his face to him. Slowly he leaned +down, leaving an inch or two of space between their faces, their breath mingling together. Hyde raised up, closing the final few inches between them, and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Satoru broke the kiss first, looking away with a blush.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said quietly.

"No, it was me who kissed you, and, unless you're angry, I'm not sorry." He said softly.

Looking up, he giggled when he saw black ears twitch.

"Hyde?"

Shaking his head Hyde leaned up, pressing a kiss once more to Satoru's mouth.

"Thank-you." He whispered against his companions lips.

* * *

Multi-coloured eyes shined in happiness, a smile forming upon red painted lips.

"Why are you so happy?" A bleu eyed blonde asked.

"For once, I don't need to worry that one of my pets are in a home unsuitable for them. It seems, Satoru has found a suitable home, and is helping his owner to heal. I'm glad, immensely glad." The store owner, Count D, replied softly, sitting back down on the bed next to the blonde. Smiling still he closed his eyes and leaned against the other male.

With a smile of his own the blonde, Leon, wrapped an arm around D, pulling him close and smiling happily.

* * *

~Owari~


End file.
